Since You've Been Gone
by xoc13
Summary: After a long and unexplained absence, Ranger returns only to find that he might be too late. Has Babe really moved on?
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah it's been a while since I've posted anything. RL has been kicking my ass relentlessly, so writing has sort of taken the back burner. Thankfully, the amazing MMBabefanmmm is willing to help me jumpstart those stalled stories, so hang tight;)**

 **Since I'm working real hard to getting back to all those stories, I decided the most important step was to listen to and take advantage of the muse, right? And oh did I write once I listened to it! And although it's for something new, I feel like it's stirred up the idea generator quite a bit. Hopefully, this will be the first of many updates to come this month:)**

 **The story and title were inspired by '** _ **Since U Been Gone'**_ **by Kelly Clarkson**

… **.**

 _ **But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on**_

… **.**

 _ **You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind**_

"Good to have you back." Tank said as I slid onto the front passenger seat.

My body practically hummed with appreciation at how good it felt to sit on such a gloriously comfortable seat. "Good to be back." I agreed as he pulled into traffic.

The drive was spent in silence and I was extremely grateful for that. I can't be sure what was occupying his mind, but mine was busy keeping my newest demons at bay. There was so much I wanted… No, _needed_ to do that I was willing to bargain with them in order to get some things done.

A service call was issued for one of our clients near Quaker Bridge Mall and since we were about two minutes away, I gave Tank the go ahead.

"I'll take care of it." Tank swung the SUV into the only empty spot in the otherwise busy shopping center. He didn't wait for my response before he was gone.

I waited patiently, content with taking in the passing shoppers as they headed toward their cars or the next store on their list. Although Christmas isn't for several weeks, it looks like a lot of people are already getting their shopping done. Maybe there's a special going on? Maybe this shopping plaza is competing with the bigger mall just down the road.

And then, as I sat there, I spotted a very _familiar someone_. What caught my attention first were those _wild curls_. That strut as she walked was also _unmistakable_. But what sealed the deal was that tingle at the back of my neck. Before I even realized I was moving, my feet had already hit the ground and I was taking quick strides _towards her_ retreating back.

"Babe." I called out to her before she rounded the corner, heading towards the back side of the shops.

My call made her freeze in place, her back going rigid and the bags in her hands clattering to the ground. Before I had the opportunity to help gather her items, she spun around. "Ranger?"

"Babe." I nodded for confirmation. My hands itched to reach out and pull her closer, so that my lips could press against hers. What kept me from doing so was the complete and utter look of shock on her face. It was as if she'd seen a ghost. Given my time away it's a fair reaction, I suppose.

"Wh-what…" She couldn't seem to be able to form a coherent sentence.

"There's a lot to catch up on." I flashed her my best grin, because I couldn't hide the happiness I felt at seeing her. And she looked good too! Painted on jeans definitely go with her.

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded, still giving me that wide eyed look. Her big blue eyes scanned me from head to toe as if she'd be able to gauge if it was _really me_ just from plain sight.

"You have a minute?" I reminded that we had a lot to talk about.

"Yeah, yeah." She repeated, but with a nod this time. When I bent to pick up her stuff my movement snapped her out of the trance she was in. "Actually, no. Uhm, we definitely should…" Babe rummaged inside her shoulder bag for a few moments before handing me a white business card. "I really have to go, but… uh, call me..."

I took the card form her right hand at the same time as I transferred her shopping loot to her left. Our fingers brushed and even though I could tell she was just as affected by the touch as I was, I didn't miss the rough feel of the diamond on her ring finger. The realization of what that meant hit me like a bucket of cold water.

I blankly stared ahead of me until Tank joined me.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Although the thought was silent, Tank picked up on it instantly. His sigh as we angled into the SUV confirmed my suspicion. Babe was _engaged_.

"I hoped I would have time to brief you before you bumped into Little Girl." He muttered something about crappy timing. When I let him know I wasn't interested in that commentary, Tank blew out another sigh of resignation. "From the beginning?"

I growled at him. I've been away from her for twenty-seven months, two days, seven hours and… a very long time, okay. Of course I want to know what the hell led to that engagement.

"About 18 months ago Little Girl won the lottery." At my glare, he clarified. "You know, like the lotto?" When I didn't respond, he took it as a sign to continue. "It's actually a funny story…" Tank was stalling and he must have felt the impatience rolling off me in waves because he spilled the beans. "She used some of the money to buy her apartment building and renovate it. RangeMan handles the building's security. She also bought the Bonds office."

I cut him off, waving the business card she gave me for emphasis. I put two and two together once he said Babe won the lottery.

"And yes, she still lives in the same building." He muttered something about me not being able to recognize the building if I didn't know its located. Again, I growled at his attempt to stall. "Fine." He agreed to let me have it. "She's engaged."

"So what, now that she's a business woman and has more money than she'll ever need, Morelli is all willing to forget about his previous 'wife stays at home' views?" If it came out as a snarl, Tank didn't point it out.

"It's not Morelli." Tank muttered as he swung into the underground garage at Haywood.

 _What!_ Now I was in shock. Her being engaged to Morelli wasn't such a threat. They break up and get back together so much that it's hard to keep track of sometimes. But, if her future to be husband is _not_ Morelli then it means it's _very serious_. Whoever this man is, he has to mean a lot to her. She's going to marry someone she's known for what? Two years tops? What the hell happened while I was stuck on my last, stupid mission?

"Who is _he_?" It was barely a whisper, because I didn't want to accept how fucked up the situation was. I mean, of course I want her to be happy. But another part of me, the selfish part that kept stealing kisses and moments even after I told her to go back to Morelli, didn't want to let her go.

" _Ask her_." For the first time since this conversation started, Tank focused his eyes on me and didn't budge.

"I have other ways of finding out." I reminded, pissed that he dared to keep the name from me. How can I fight for her if I don't know who I'm up against?

"You left without a word." His eyes hardened, daring me to argue. "She didn't know if you'd be back. Little Girl had the right to move on and she _did_." I liked it better when he was stalling.

"It wasn't up to me." He knows better than anyone what forced me to take that mission. The risks outweighed the benefits. I couldn't give her hope. That would have been cruel. Hell, it was supposed to be a six month period at most, if I survived, and, well, it took a hell of a lot longer than that.

"She doesn't _know_ that." Stalling Tank was gone, only to be replaced by Blunt Tank.

The worst part about this whole mess is that he was right.

 **Just remember I'm a Babe;)**


	2. Rollercoaster

**Thank you for the great response to the first chapter and for giving the story a chance. I am a Babe, so hang tight;)**

 **Also, huge thanks to Kim for looking over the first half of this chapter. I've been battling a nasty case of writer's block (I even struggled to write a research paper despite having all my information and outline ready), so her input really helps steer me back in the direction I want to go. She is also helping me with 'Plan to not Plan', so that one might be updated sooner rather than later. I just finished all of my requirements, so as soon as grades are official I will have my B.S. That means more free time to write:D**

 **I wanted to focus this chapter solely on Steph's internal battle with the stir of emotions she's having after seeing Ranger again, as well as introduce Ranger's 'competition'. The next chapter will be S &R's catch-up meeting;)**

 **Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. Mistakes are mine.**

I hurried to my car, tossed the bags in the back seat and quickly sat behind the steering wheel. Before I gave myself the opportunity to do something I could regret, I put the Mercedes in motion and peeled out of the lot. With both heart and mind racing, I drove on autopilot with a white-knuckled grip.

I never thought I'd see _him_ again, but I'd be a liar if I said it didn't feel _good_ to see him. Ranger definitely gets better with age. He has a few wrinkles when he smiles now and his body isn't as bulky as before, but the man is still temptingly handsome. Speaking of desires, I was tempted to reach out and touch him. My intention would have been to make sure he was okay, just to reassure myself that he was really before me in the flesh. But I'm not sure I would have been able to control myself. I haven't seen him in over two years, yet it seems both my body and mind have yet to let him go.

And that's not comforting knowledge. Not now. Not when my life seems to have fallen in place in just about every aspect I can imagine: finances, health… and _love?_

My mind was racing a mile a minute, replaying the encounter over and over until I reached my apparent destination. When I registered the fact that I had not only parked, but was in the process of collecting the bags from the backseat, I realized I was outside of my fiancé's house.

 _Yes, Stephanie. You are engaged. You shouldn't feel anything other than friendly feelings for Ranger now._

As I walked towards the front door, a snort escaped at the thought. The man barely graced my fingers when he handed me my bags, and I was ready launch myself at him to rip his clothes off right in the middle of a busy shopping center. Fuck! Why did he have to return _now_ of all times? Just one week after I said yes to marrying another man…

Taking a deep breath and shaking those dangerous thoughts aside, I unlocked the door. "HELLO?!" I called out even as I closed the front door. Leaving the bags on the couch I called out again as I checked my phone for any missed calls or messages.

"Are you early or am I running behind?" I heard his voice before I lifted my gaze from the screen. Ben padded barefoot towards me, clearly fresh out of the shower. The towel he wrapped around himself rode low on his hips, allowing my eyes to feast on his toned torso.

 _Yes, Steph. Focus on Ben and the present._

"Judging by the lack of missed calls or messages, I'm guessing early." Forcing myself to forget about a certain man in black, I flashed Ben my best grin as I shoved my cell in my front jeans pocket.

"Perfect!" His blue eyes lit up with excitement. "I can definitely use your expertise to help me narrow down my wardrobe choices."

I couldn't stop the smile that escaped at his enthusiasm. This one was definitely not forced. "I got something for you." Rummaging through my shopping goodies until I found what I was looking for gave me a moment to finish wiping _him_ from my mind. "Here."

"We're going all out, eh?" His attempt at wagging his eyebrows was hilarious. As I burst into laughter Ben donned the Super Man T-shirt I got him. It was a perfect fit. "What about you?" Grinning I unzipped my jacket to reveal my Batman tee. "Now why am I not surprised?" He teased, flashing me his best smile. Ben knows I had the biggest crush on Batman when I was a kid. He just doesn't know that I got to be intimate with the real life version.

I'm not sure if it was the current storm of conflicting feelings I was torn between or simply Ben's big smile that possessed me to launch myself at him and kiss his lips like there was no tomorrow. It was a hungry and desperate kiss than involved more than our mouths. Somehow my hands joined the mix, tugging at his new shirt as my hips rubbed against a quickly hardening piece of his anatomy as my tongue tangled with his. Ben got the message loud and clear, instantly pressing me closer.

The ringing of a phone interrupted the moment, just before I made his towel disappear. "Damn." He breathed against my lips as I fetched my phone from my pocket, brushing his erection in the process. "Interrupted by the ring."

More like saved by the bell. "Hello?" I answered on the second ring, clearing my throat a few times in search of my voice.

"Aunt Steph, you're coming, right?" Angie asked, sounding extremely anxious.

"Yes. I'm at Ben's." Even Ben heard her shriek of excitement, which made his smile return.

"But remember you have to pick me up, otherwise mom won't let me go." The relief was clear in her tone.

"Of course." I assured her we'd be there in a few before I disconnected.

"I better get a move on it, huh?" His words and his hands had different ideas since he was still holding me close. At my nod, Ben sighed and with obvious regret let me go to take one step back. "Then let's get a move on it." Leading the way back to his bedroom, Ben stuck on the topic of our plans for today. "Seriously, what should I wear?"

"It's hard to believe you've never been to an amusement park." I commented as I selected a pair of comfortable jeans for him to wear. When Angie informed me two weeks ago that her group was having Senior Night at Six Flags Great Adventure, she quickly redirected the conversation to ask, or beg depending on who you ask, me to do her an immense favor: to help convince my sister to give her permission. I was more than glad to help. In the end, Val agreed as long as I tagged along to chaperone the event. I love the park almost as much as I love The Shore, since those were two of my preferred hanging out spots when I was growing up. When I mentioned it to Ben, he admitted he's never even been to a street fair. Almost instantly, I knew it was the perfect opportunity to introduce him to the adrenaline rush of the fast and noisy rides.

"My mom was afraid the mechanical ride would derail, killing me in a horrible, gruesome way." He shook his head at the memory. "She exaggerated a bit. Then there was college and work and, well, here we are." He shrugged, swapping the towel for boxer briefs.

"I'll give you a few to deal with that," I cocked my head to the side for emphasis and told him I would wait in the car.

"If you help, it can be quick and _fun_." He suggested at my retreating back. "Come on, _Babe_."

I froze in place. It was as if I cannonballed into cold, dark waters. After all the will power and concentration I put into place to get _him_ out my mind and bam! In the span of second he returns with full force.

My mouth suddenly felt dry and my palms started sweating. I felt faint and nauseous all at the same time. Too many emotions for one day…

"What did you just call me?" I must have found my voice after all, because next thing I knew I had whirled around to face Ben.

"What?" Frowning, Ben asked if I was feeling okay.

Ignoring his question, I repeated mine. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"

"What I always call you: Steph." Ben walked towards me, using his medical knowledge to scan me from head to toe as he moved. "Steph, what's the matter?"

"No-nothing." Forcing myself to let it go, to let _him_ go, I assured Ben that I was fine. "I skipped lunch, so I'm a little grouchy." Plastering a weak smile did the trick.

"Give me a sec and we can grab something on the way." He pecked my cheek softly as I nodded in agreement. God, what did I do to deserve him?

This time when I turned around to exit the bedroom I said a silent prayer. I was going to need all the help I could get, divine or otherwise, to make it out in one piece from this emotional rollercoaster.


	3. The Enemy

**First off, I know I haven't updated anything in what feels like ages. I currently have two jobs and on weekdays I have them back to back. I can't even believe it's March already! Second, thanks for the support on this one. Steph seems to have a good thing going on with Ben, unfortunately with Ranger around who knows if it will last…**

 **I had the first half of this chapter just sitting on my computer since the longest. Because it has been a while since I've posted, I decided to hold off on the Steph POV and the S &R meeting until next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

My ride to seven on the elevator felt strange, eerie even. I'm strictly stairs… well, mostly. I often made exceptions whenever Babe was with me. Maybe that's what this elevator ride was missing: _Babe_.

A loud sigh escaped my lips as I unloaded to enter my apartment. Everything looked the same. The same little silver bowl was there waiting for my keys. The furniture and even the atmosphere seemed to be the identical. It seemed like it was all the same, except it wasn't. Without _her_ things will never be like before.

Deciding to be productive instead of pitying my luck, I padded towards my bedroom. Bypassing the bed, one that saw more than one night of heated passion with Babe, I zeroed in on the bathroom. A hot shower sounded heavenly. And it was. The nearly scalding water soothed my tired body, providing both warm and comfort. At least once I'm done with the cleansing my physical body should feel somewhat better.

I can't be sure how long I stood under the water spray after I did all the hygienic stuff, just feeling the pulse of the scalding hot water on every inch of my skin. When I finally turned the water off and stepped out of the glass-enclosure, I had to navigate through the slight fog in search of a towel. Not bothering with a very thorough dry, I wrapped the towel around my waist one-handed as I used the other to wipe the mirror.

The man staring back looked like a beat up version of my old self. I'd lost a lot of muscle mass during my time away, which made me look a lot less deadly. It's going to take a lot of training to get my previous body type back. The bruises scattered on my torso won't take as long to disappear, though. As I leaned forward for a closer inspection of my reflection, I decided that spending effort on taking care of myself was a good idea. I know I need to be better before I anything else. Although, the mental and emotional sides will need more work than the physical aspect, they're necessary in order to really regain my life. Plus, this weak looking version of myself can't be good for business.

Dressed in comfortable sweats, I padded barefoot out of my bedroom in search of food. My mind might be revolving around the current situation with Babe, but it seems my body will really hold me accountable on the whole getting back to health bit. The smell of food hit me as soon as I reached the living room, alerting me that Ella had brought me a bite to eat not too long ago. And to prove that she really knows me as well as she does, she dropped off the food while I was in the shower so I could savor being alone for now.

 _Alone._ That was definitely not the thought that kept me focused all this time, fueling me to continue holding on so I could come back in the flesh versus in a pine box.

I was eating in comfortable silence when I heard the front door open and close. Before I knew it my hand was reaching for the gun that should have been wedged in the waistband of my pants at the small of my back. Realizing my Glock wasn't where it should made me anxious and activated my defenses.

"Hey! What the fuck!" Lester easily slipped from my grasp, which was not reassuring for me. Either he's gotten better or I lost my touch. "It's me!" He waved his empty hands in the air for me to see that he was unarmed. "It's me. _Horny Les, Fucking Santos_ …" He added for clarification, slight grin in place.

"Asshole." I grunted as I retook my seat. He knows better than to show up unannounced, especially after a mission as dark as the one I just came out of.

Unaffected, Lester took the seat across from mine. "Ella went all out with the Cuban goodies." He mumbled as he reached for the congri bowl. "How you holding up?" Those four words once again shifted the atmosphere between us, going from tense to annoyance to personal in the two minutes he's been here.

"Fine." I muttered as I continued eating, not wanting to go into details with him. Or anyone for that matter. I want to, need to forget so I can move on.

"Heard you bumped into Beautiful already." My cousin really knows how to push someone's buttons. He wants me to talk and he knows the only way he'll get me to do so is by bringing her up. She became my weakness right from the start.

"What do you got for me?" I was no longer interested in food. Not when he has what I'm really dying to know.

"I didn't know if and when you'd be back, so I've been keeping an eye on Beautiful."

I nodded to show my appreciation. All the guys love her and it's all been her doing. She has this ability to wedge herself in your heart. It's something no other woman has been able to do for me, not even the mother of my daughter.

"The first couple of months were pretty standard. Well, you know, pretty _standard for her_." Les said something about Babe's car of the week going up in flames about a year and a half ago, and how it was due to a mechanical failure more than being the target of one of her skips. "But her luck didn't last long. Two weeks after her car blew up, her skip Jim Miller shot her." Before I could ask for details, Les continued. "It was non-life threatening. Bullet lodged in her perfectly round butt, but she still dragged Miller to the cop shop and then drove her bleeding ass to St. Francis."

"Santos." I growled, annoyed at his oh so correct description of her ass.

"What? I told you I have been keeping an eye on her." He grinned just before he stuffed his face with more food. God, he's a bottomless pit when it comes to women and food. "Don't worry. Miller never lived it down with the wannabe gangbangers on Stark, so he makes sure to stay very far away." After he finished his plate, Santos reached for mine. "During the whole 'I got shot on the ass _again_ ' fiasco, Beautiful met Doctor Hottie."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise and my jaw clench tight at the mention of Babe's new beau. Lester was quick to pick up on it. Rolling his eyes in a very Babe fashion, Les reached for his cell phone. With a few quick swipes on the screen he revealed the previously nameless, faceless 'Dr. Hottie'.

One look at the photo and I hated everything about him. The doctor was anything but ordinary. In fact, the man could pass off as actor or model. Hell, this guy made Lester seem average. My eyes quickly committed every last feature to memory. Dark hair, handsome features, day old stubble, and blue eyes just this side of lighter than Babe's. Instantly, the image of Babe and her little blue-eyed children and a white picket fence popped into my mind. My gut clenched in sync with my jaw at the realization of how _perfect_ this guy was. Hell, this stranger was more Burg-ish than Morelli ever was. I bet everyone loves him, Babe included… _Fuck!_

I must have cursed aloud, because it prompted my cousin to resume his yapping.

"A couple days later she tore her stiches going after one of Vinnie's usual customers. And guess who treated her again at St. Francis?" I ignored the bait, eyes still fixated on Mr. Fiancé. "No one knew there was anything going on between them until much, much later when they were seen together in public."

"Name?" I will strangle Lester if he keeps going into so much detail. I rather run a search and soak the information on my own. _Alone_.

"Ben Winchell."

 _Dr. Ben Winchell_.

Having a face and name to associate did nothing to help. In fact, all I gained was the realization that this situation is real. _Very real_ …


End file.
